


Oaks of Righteousness

by nurselaney



Series: Plant yourself like a tree [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/pseuds/nurselaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s in Tashkent when duty finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oaks of Righteousness

**Author's Note:**

> written for Bhav on tumblr.  
> Title from my favorite passage of scripture “… They will be called oaks of righteousness, a planting of the Lord for the display of his splendor.” (Isaiah 61:3)

She’s in Tashkent when duty finds her.

Blending in as well as she can, she’s played the American tourist so many times she could do it in her sleep, she’s at a café in front of a synagogue in the Old Jewish quarter. It’s Shabbat, Sharon realizes as she quietly sips her tea and pretends to be interested in the tourist pamphlet she’s browsing. She hasn’t been interested in her grandmother’s religion since she was 16, and she supposes that somewhere in England, Esther Klein Carter is rolling in her grave because her only descendent doesn’t keep Kashrut.

She’s startled from her contemplation of family history by a woman, dressed in a burqa but walking down the street with such forceful intensity, it can really only be one person.

“Christ…” Sharon mutters into her tea cup. She sighs and pays for her meal before grudgingly getting up to follow.

She trails Maria to a shop two streets over, follows her to the very back and sneaks out the door to meet her in the alley.

“I hope you have a good reason to show up here. I’m going to have to leave now. I just finished unpacking.”

Maria grins at her as she pulls the veil off of her head, “You’re slipping, I was there for at least 2 minutes before you spotted me.”

Sharon frowns, that is pretty bad and she can’t afford to be getting rusty. Not with Ross’ people looking for her.

“So, here you are, out of a job again because of Captain America.” Maria says smugly.

Sharon glares at the older woman. “No. Here I am, out of a job again because of me. I make my own decisions, Maria.”

Honestly, she’s sick of it. Everett Ross is lucky she didn’t punch him in the damn face because of his insinuations that she only did what she did because of Steve Rogers. She did what she did because she has principles and honor and believes in doing the right thing. End of story.

“So, then you aren’t interested in getting on a flight to Wakanda so you can help Steve form a new team?”

Sharon stares for a moment before asking, “Since when are you working for Steve?”

The older woman just grins and says, “Just because I stayed with Pepper doesn’t mean that I agree with Stark’s impulsive decision to sign the accords without having his lawyers look at it first. You and I both know why that was a bad idea.”

Sharon rolls her eyes, “Yeah, but not agreeing with some of the fine print in the accords doesn’t mean you agree with Steve going vigilante.”

“Let’s just say that someone I trusted believed in Steve Rogers, and leave it at that.”

Maria pulls a small envelope out of the pocket of her burqa and holds it out to Sharon who eyes it dubiously. “If you want to keep running, by all means. But…if you’re ready to get back in the game and start saving the world again, here’s the paperwork that’ll get you to Wakanda. Your first flight leaves in three hours, so I suggest you hurry up and decide.”

Some people could probably give her a lot of reasons why she shouldn’t take the envelope, but Sharon only knows that there is one important reason why she should. She believes it’s the right thing. So she takes it.

Time to get to work.


End file.
